Jugando con el amor
by Clarisse-Mitsuko
Summary: A Ikuto le encantaba jugar con sus amigos y mas si este juego incluía apuestas con premios muy interesantes, pero claro que eso esta por acabar ¿Que sacara a cambio de molestar a la estudiosa, Hinamori Amu? Mal summary! Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau, Yairi, (Gender Bend en Tadase)


Holis nueva en Shugo Chara el primer anime de romance que me ha gustado, sin mas notas finales al final (obviando lo obvio)

**_Shugo chara no me pertenece sino a PEACH PITCH, LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC ES _****_MÍA_**

* * *

**Jugando con el Amor**

**A Ikuto le encantaba jugar con sus amigos y mas si este juego incluía apuestas con premios muy interesantes, pero claro que eso esta por acabar ¿Que sacara a cambio de molestar a la estudiosa, Hinamori Amu? Mal summary! Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau, Yairi, (Gender Bend en Tadase)**

* * *

**Prologo**

**POV Amu**

Me miró por cuarta, décima vez, realmente no tenia idea. Desde que el profesor de Biología, pensó que ambos podríamos hacer buen equipo, me quede con muy enojada, claro que no deje que nadie lo notara, pero como no hacerlo!, soy Hinamori Amu, muy inteligente, y siempre saco 10 en todo, sin contar deportes, soy mala en eso. Pero bueno eso no importa, ya que mi semblante fino y arreglado y tal vez algo anticuado no tendría que estar con el que me mira desde que entramos a la biblioteca, solo pienso, ya que mi nemesis, tiene esos jeanes ajustados, su chaqueta de cuero, que solo dice "soy un chico malo, no te metas conmigo", lo noté a simple vista, acaso no podría al menos quitarse sus pircings ¡lo tiene por todo el cuerpo! Bueno eso pienso, uno en su oreja, otro en su ombligo, no quiero recordar como lo sé, y también el ultimo que se hizo, el de su lengua, por dios! Yo ni siquiera me perforé mi orejas, no se que pensarían mis padres.

Me volvió a ver, me tiene harta, que le hice yo para que lo haga, desde hace tres semanas me viene molestando, hay veces pienso que los profesores no son tan inteligentes como creía, ¡Creer que hago buen equipo con el Neko! Si se equivocaron!, hablando de otra cosa, cuando entramos a la biblioteca el empezó a ver todo como si se tratase de una cosa jamas antes vista, ademas me saca la lengua con total descaro!, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!

**POV Ikuto**

Que aburrido, metida en ese libro no puedo verla, pero estoy seguro que me mira de reojo, es muy inteligente ya se dio cuenta que la estoy observando. El profesor de Historia, Biología, no recuerdo bien cual era dijo que tendríamos que hacer un trabajo juntos, perfecta excusa para acercarme a ella pero aun no entiendo como termine metido en esta situación, era un apuesta hasta yo la cree, el premio es mucho, pero a este paso no llegare a lograr mi objetivo, pero a fin de cuentas Hinamori no esta tan mal, un cuerpo bien formado, tapado por ropa espantosa, el típico yo lo se todo, de los años 90, y unos hermosos ojos ámbares, cubiertos por unos anteojos gruesos y redondos, ¿les dije que eran de color rojo?, y su hermoso, lacio, cabello color rosa, ¡al menos tiene cabello!

Pobre Nagihiko, el amante de la belleza, de la moda, a el el toco a la chica mas fea de la escuela o del mundo tan fea, y de seguro pobre, por como se viste no demuestra lo contrario, Mashiro Rima. Y hablando de mis oponentes les conté a Kairi, es el mas joven de todos y justamente el podría ganar, acaso que le toque con cu acosadora no es fácil, Yaya Yuiki. A mi dulce hermana egoísta, y de mal carácter, pero muy hermosa, -como ella eligió quien me tocaría a mi, yo seleccione al suyo- ¿les digo quien? Kukai Souma, el ñoño del curso, era aun peor que Amu, no era inteligente y se vestía aun peor, su vestimenta no era fina, ni anticuada, era estúpida era la clase de esos ñoños de los años 50 con esas camisas a cuadros, y un short sujetado con tiras que pasan por su hombros, ¿como se llamaban esas cosas? Ni idea, recuerdo que ese día Utau me había gritado tanto por elegirlo a él, que creo que ni voz tiene para cantar.

Listo creo que ya mencione a todos, por cierto a mi me toco Hinamori Amu, la mas inteligente de todos, por cierto olvide mencionar de que se trata la apuesta, tenemos que acostarnos con ellas o en caso de mi hermana acostarse con el, y ganaremos algo bueno.

La volví a mirar, porque diablos siempre se humedece sus labios con saliva, parecen que brillan en todo momento, ya no aguanto más

– Hey nerd! –la llamé, ella solo me miró con indiferencia y volvió a leer su inútil libro

**POV Amu**

– Hey nerd! –Lo oí, más solo lo miré por menos de un segundo y siguió insistiendo con la palabra "Nerd" ese no es mi nombre y hasta que lo diga bien lo ignoraré

– Llámame por mi nombre, si no es así, siéntete libre de irte cuando quieras – escuché como soltó un bufido molesto, solo yo lo oí, casi nadie estaba en la biblioteca como siempre.

**POV Normal**

Ikuto se sentía irritado, "la nerd" como la hacia llamar, lo calló con unas cuantas palabras, pero por nada del mundo se iría, "la biblioteca es aburrida" pero Ikuto cambiaría aquel pensamiento, por su mente paso una idea algo perturbadora.

– Amu~ –ronroneo. La llamada dejo su libro a un lado y lo miró directo a los ojos, solo destellaba tranquilidad. Hasta que el peli-azul cambio su sonrisa a una mas pervertida.

– Ni se te ocurra Ikuto –agarro sus cuadernos y se retiro sin mas, cerrando con un estruendoso ruido la biblioteca

– Nerd... – murmuro molesto, si que costaría acostarse con la tal Hinamori.

* * *

Hola!si llegaron hasta aquí los felicito, como habrán notado este es mi primer fic del fandom Shugo Chara!, gracias por haberlo leído, y créanme que me sentí muy tentada a hacer un poco mas caliente la ultima escena ya que adoro esta pareja, las faltas de ortografía espero que me puedan disculpar de acá faltan algunos -bastantes- capitulos, y este es un capitulo próximo, el primero lo subiré cuando pueda, supongo que como habrán notado habrá lemon, y enserio me costo sacarle un perfil psicológico a cada uno de ellos, ahora quisiera saber si a gustado la idea o no, sean honestos tengo pensado subir otros 2 fics de este fandom y me despedire cuando termine todo y seguiré con mi anime favorito

– Se agradecen review, no lo olviden un review me anima a continuarlo...


End file.
